One week
by pinkyluv
Summary: After the jewel is completed Kagome has no choice to go back to her own time. Given a week she and Inuyasha become closer then they ever have. But when the weeks up how will they say goodbye
1. Day One

I wrote this fic whenI was sick in bed for a while. I came across it the other day and decided to post it. Please review and thanks to all of you who already have.

I went back and coreccted a lot of small mistakes so it's better now. This was done to all the chapters

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and am not a part of the show in any way other then fandom.

* * *

The jewel was complete and Naraku destroyed, now the only task at hand was to decide what to do with it and what should happen next. Kagome and the others had talked about it and they all knew what had to be done. No, we aren't talking about the jewel. We are talking about Kagome. Everyone knew she couldn't stay in feudal Japan forever; she had to return home to her family in modern day Japan. And alas as they had decided many nights ago Kagome had one week left before she must return.

Kagome wasn't sure if the well would close or not. But then she wasn't sure if their journey was over yet. Had they really collected all of the jewel shards, helped millions of people to survive, defeated tons of demons, avenged Sango's family, gave Miroku's life back to him, put Kikyo to rest, defeated Naraku and made so many friends. The list went on forever, she and her friends had done so many things to help people, they had worked up quite a resume.

Kagome thought about their journey and the people involved, most of all she thought of Inuyasha. She would give the jewel to Inuyasha when she left at the end of the week but she wanted to do something special with him before she left. Just then an idea popped into her head.

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree thinking, well it wasn't his tree but he liked to call it that. The tree was special to him, it was were a lot of his life happened, he was sealed here by Kikyo and also met Kagome here. 'Why is it that every time I love somebody I lose them?' He wanted to tell Kagome how he felt about her, he wanted to say 'Kagome I love you and only you and I don't want you to go back to your time, I want you to stay by my side forever and ever and never stray I don't want to fight anymore and I don't want you to leave, I want to marry you, mate you so that my children are your children and that we would grow old together.' But he stopped at that; he knew that would never come true. Kagome was leaving and he could do nothing about it. Just then when he was thinking about telling Kagome of his feelings that her sweat scent filled his nose.

Inuyasha looked down at the base of the tree to see the smiling girl. "Hey Inuyasha, wanna take a walk with me" She hoped he would say yes but doubted it. To her surprise he jumped down without question and landed beside her. "Sure" he said "were to?" Kagome smiled and said, "You'll see!"

The two started walking side-by-side stealing glances at each other. It was a small game they were playing Inuyasha would look at Kagome and when she turned her head to look at him he would turn away quickly and then when Kagome synced that he was going to turn his head she would quickly turn away just like Inuyasha. They didn't get to far before they caught on another and blushed turning away. Not long after that Kagome's hand moved closer to Inuyasha's and his a little more towards hers. There hands brushed once before Kagome half took Inuyasha's hand, she blushed and looked at the ground before she felt his close over hers. Kagome lifted her head to look at Inuyasha but as their eyes met he turned away. She smiled and continued to lead him away.

"As you know I have to leave in one week." She started. Inuyasha nodded and turned his head to look at her; he picked up a hint of sadness in her eyes and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Well there is a few things I want to do before I go." He looked at her wondering what she wanted with him.

They came to the edge of the clearing it was small but there was plenty of room for maybe five people. There were trees surrounding it with flowers and grass around the forest floor. "Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him so that their eyes locked. "Will you dance with me?" His gaze was intense, she was aware of his eyes burning holes into her own and she couldn't help but explore his as well.

Inuyasha knew how people in Kagome's time danced. They held each other close. Being that close to Kagome might make him go insane. But he wanted to, oh did he want to.

Kagome looked at him with hope in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked and took Kagome's other hand turning towards her "sure" he said simply. She smiled back at him and turned on the music. Nothing special just something slow they could dance to. Inuyasha placed each hand on either side of her waist, a small blush on his face. She placed her hands around her his neck. And for a while they danced at arms length before slowing moving towards on another so that they weren't touching but very close to it, swaying to the movement of the song.

'Oh gods I love this girl' Inuyasha closed the gap between the two, crushing Kagome to his chest. She gasped at his sudden movement and show of affections but relaxed into his hold laying her head on his chest. She would never forget this moment for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha thought about his next move. 'This had to be it the perfect time for him to tell her'

Inuyasha leaned down close to Kagome's ear and said in a whispered voice "I don't want this moment to ever end" Kagome was shocked he had never show this much affection or admitted that he like it ever. "I didn't realize till now, till I'm about to lose you, how much I really care for you. Kagome you are nothing like Kikyo ever was, you are so strong and caring, I don't know why you choose to stay with me all this time when I was so nasty to you but I'm glad that you did so that I can finally say this to you" Inuyasha eyes filled with love as he saw her lift her face off of his chest to look him in the eye. "I love you Kagome." he said. 'There! I did it and it wasn't as hard as I thought' he said to himself.

Kagome froze. She just looked at him taking this all in for a second before throwing herself into his arms saying "I love you to Inuyasha". Then the tears hit her, she couldn't hold them back " I love you and I don't want to go Inuyasha I don't want to leave". Inuyasha pulled the slack out of his arms. He swayed slowly to the music letting Kagome cry into his chest it was good that she let it out and he knew this. After a little while Inuyasha picked her up and walked to the base of a near by tree. He sat down letting her rest in his lap and giving her words of confront while rubbing her back.

He didn't know what would happen after Kagome left. He preferred no to think of it. He didn't know how he could live without Kagome at his side. But he didn't want to think of that now there would be plenty of time without her once she was gone. So he resolved to remember everything about her. Before long Kagome cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back to Keade's hut.

'Her face doesn't deserve to be stained with tears' Inuyasha thought 'she's to beautiful' Inuyasha promised himself he would make up for her tears.

Miroku sat in the hut with Sango and Shippo; both were asleep curled up in the corner. He noticed Sango shiver and stood to pull the blanket farther. He didn't let his hand wander to her backside for fear of her wrath but he did let his hands rest on her shoulders a little longer then necessary. It was no secret that he loved Sango. But could he tell her that could he say 'Sango I love you' right to her face. He sat back down close to the fire and tried to sleep .

It was then when Inuyasha came into the hut carrying Kagome. Miroku looked at the two and knew what had taken place. Miroku only hoped that this week would never end for his friends, he knew that when Kagome left Inuyasha would be hard as ever to deal with. Miroku nodded to his friend in a simple manner a quit understanding running between the men.

Inuyasha tried to set a Kagome down on the futon but she simply wouldn't let him go. Miroku let out a small laugh and got up to help his friend who was trying to pry Kagome's arms from around his neck. Inuyasha set one foot down next to the futon and the other nee on Kagome's stomach pushing both at once while trying to unwrap Kagome's arms. Miroku walked behind Inuyasha and gently pulled Kagome's arms off Inuyasha. But before he could stop it Kagome had a hold of Inuyasha's hand. She seamed to be afraid to let him go like she was going to lose him. Inuyasha gave up and let Kagome rest in his lap. He stared down at his angle. But soon even he fell asleep with dreams of he and Kagome together leaving Miroku to watch over Sango without anyone knowing.


	2. Day two

Chapter Two: The Second Day 

Kagome awoke to find a warmth next to her. She still sat in Inuyasha's arms like last night, but they were in the hut meaning Inuyasha must have carried her in once she fell asleep. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see his golden eyes looking done on her. "Morning sleepyhead" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome smiled and smuggled deeper into his chest. 'He is mine and I am his' she thought 'nothing can replace that'.

Inuyasha and Kagome both got up reluctantly and stretched. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand blushing a little and walked outside to join the others for breakfast.

Sango looked at the two as they came out of the hut. Something was different about them. She had seen a shadow on the wall of the two sleeping by one another but was to tired to even think about it. But now, seeing their conjoined hands she understood. Sango smiled to herself and looked over at Miroku who, she found, was staring at her. He blushed and looked away quickly.

The ate a hearty breakfast before heading there own ways. Sango to the river, Shippo and Kerara to go play, Miroku to who knows were, and Inuyasha and Kagome to walk in the forest.

Inuyasha smiled as he led Kagome deeper into the woods. They stopped in the middle of no were, surrounded by trees. "Come here" Inuyasha said pulling her close to him. She snuggled in his chest, a small blush on her face. She still wasn't used to getting this much affection from Inuyasha. Inuyasha took one hand from her back and placed it on her chin, gently leading her eyes to his. He leaned down and stole Kagome's lips in his. Kagome gasped but settled into the kiss. And what a kiss it was. Her first kiss with the man she loved more then life itself. Another life changing moment to her. And another moment she would never forget.

They broke apart not long after for air. Inuyasha smiled and picked up Kagome spinning her round and round in circles at arms length. Her hair cascaded down her left shoulder. To Inuyasha she looked like an angle, heck, she was and angle sent from the gods to save him. Kagome giggled as she was swung back into Inuyasha's chest.

They spent the day doing things a couple would.

Kagome ran to the river and hid in a tree next to it. Inuyasha followed close behind her. It only took him a blink of an eye to smell her out.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree and grabbed Kagome by the waist. He jumped from tree to tree for a while until he landed in a clearing. She smiled and said "You found me" he chuckled "Like you thought I wouldn't find you?" She blushed but kissed the tip of his nose determent to play with him. "Maybe" she teased. He kissed the tip of her nose in turn "maybe?" he questioned "are you saying I'm week" She giggled, kissed his nose and said "maybe" "oh really now Kagome, I guess I'll just have to show you."

Inuyasha picked her up and flung her over his shoulder spinning in circles laughing. She screamed laughing, "Inuyasha put me down!" "No!" "Inuyasha!" "What were you saying about me not being strong o yeah I remember now, uh oh, maybe you were right, I'm starting to lose you!" Inuyasha jokingly started to fall. He pinned Kagome underneath him by her hands, witch he held above her head, and straddled her so that she had no chance of escape. "Am I still weak?" he asked kissing her nose. "No" she giggled kissing his nose.

Noticing their position Inuyasha decided to take his chance. He bent over Kagome and slowly let his lips fall onto hers. She pressed up on his body asking for more. Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance witch was gladly given. He figured that since he only had one week with her he wasn't going to let his pride get in the way of his love for Kagome. He explored her mouth and she his, it was a new experience for both of them. Kagome moaned against his lips asking for more. Her wish was granted when Inuyasha slipped his hand under her shirt to caress her skin. They broke apart gasping for air

'Oh gods' thought Inuyasha 'why in the world did I wait this long to tell her I love her?' That question would cross his mind many times after she had left. 'I love him! O Gods why couldn't this have happened sooner, why dose fate have to be so mean and pull us apart just as we get attached?' At that moment Kagome could have killed fate and destiny because that was what she hated the most.

Before long Inuyasha got off Kagome and pulled her up. "I have an idea" he said "come with me." She obliged and followed him to the edge of the river by the village. He had once seen his father and mother doing this and they looked like they were having fun. And there was the time when his mother had dressed in trousers, degrading herself in the village, to show him this.

Inuyasha instructed Kagome to take off her shoes and socks, when she had Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and let her to the middle of the river. "We are going to fish" he started simply. "Inuyasha aren't you supposed to have nets and poles and stuff?" she asked, "No, we're going to hand fish" Inuyasha stood so that he was behind Kagome taking her hands in his. "Lean over" he instructed. She did as told, they waited until a curious fish swam through there legs. Inuyasha quickly closed Kagome's hands around the fish and pulled up. She laughed at the feel of it in her hands

Fishing was a lot more fun then she ever thought it would be. After they had a pile of fish the tow headed back home.

Miroku had spent the day thinking about his life. His new life, the one he always should have had if Naraku hadn't show up 50 years earlier. 'If I don't tell Sango now I may lose her forever' there was a small chance that she could forgive him and he could love her and never stray to another woman. If he had Sango to call his he knew there was no way he could ever leave her side. 'I'll tell her tonight when she goes to wash the dishes in the river.'

How he didn't know though. He had no special planning ready. 'I'll just say what I say' he decided. Plans with Sango never worked anyway, he was always stuck on something and he could never quite act the same around her as he did with other women. But that was Sango and it was expected. Who could act normal around her, he would seam so dumb. Some thing drove him to never be seem dumb around her to impress her as much as he could. He didn't know wither or not that was a good thing so he let it be.

He waited patiently for nightfall. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at camp for dinner holding hands the whole way. 'That dog' Miroku thought how did he get so lucky though he had to admit if Miroku was to call Sango as his own he would be a much luckier man in his eyes then Inuyasha would ever be. But that was his opinion for he was such Inuyasha thought himself to be the luckiest man on the world.

The ate dinner talking about their day. "So" Miroku started, "Inuyasha finally said 'Kagome I love you' huh?" Inuyasha wrapped an arm lovingly and protectively around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him so that her back was pressed against his chest "And what if I did?" he asked. Although he could admit his love to Kagome he still had a hard time letting pride admit it to others. Kagome would have to work on that.

"Oh come on now guys I saw you two on the path" Miroku smiled as they both blushed. "You saw that?" Kagome asked growing worried that he might start giving a full account of what he saw.

"I happened to be sitting right alone that path when I saw the two of you. Inuyasha was so wrapped up in you that he didn't even notice me. "You…you could of made your presents known" Inuyasha stuttered turning bright red. "And ruin the moment, nah"

Sango giggled at their conversation, she was happy for her friends to finally find peace with one another; she was beginning to think that she would have to do a little pushing and pulling to get them together before Kagome had to leave. "No need to worry Inuyasha" she said "You two enjoy your time together"

After dinner Sango collected the dinner plates. While Inuyasha led Kagome into the forest.

Sango lifted the bucket with all their plates in it she was about to pick up the second one but a baby soft hand closed over hers as a filmier voice said "I'll help you Sango"

"Thank you Hoshie-sama" she said grateful for his help.

"Say my name" he commanded still letting his hand rest on hers.

What?" she demanded wondering why in the world he was doing this.

"Say Miroku" he said gently pressing on her hand.

"Hoshie wha..." "No say Miroku" he asked again.

"Miroku" she said very confused.

"There I loved that" he smiled at her "call me Miroku from now on no more Hoshie-sama. Got it?"

She looked confused but nodded. They walked to the stream just on the out side of the village. Sango had noticed that Miroku would brush against her side often, but he never let his hands wander to her backside witch she was sure was what he was after.

They kneeled side by side each taking a washrag to wipe off the dishes. Until Miroku's smaller pile had been cleaned. He loaded them back into the bucket so they were ready to go after Sango was done.

"Sango" she herd her name called softly "Thank you"

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything" he said.

Miroku got up and sat down directly behind Sango. At first she took no notice thinking that he was trying to grope her witch was impossible since she had her feet pushed up against her backside. Soon Sango felt strong arms fly around her body to pull her into Miroku's lap. He took his hands off of her body to join her wet fingers and aid in washing the dishes.

"Hosh…um Miroku what are you doing?" she was really confused at this point, Miroku never acted like this. "Ssshhh Sango, this may be the only time I get to hold you, let me enjoy it" She compensated and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder, watching as their fingers collided on the plate. Little did he know she was enjoying it to. Sango could feel his muscles move beneath the dark purple fabric he wore. She couldn't help but blush at his actions and thank the gods it was dark out.

When they were done and Sango was going to get up, she felt the monks arms wrap tight around her waist. His head leaned against her back. "Let me talk to you for a second".

"I don't know any other way to say this Sango" he said

"What Miroku? Tell me." She said not expecting what was coming.

"I love you Sango" he whispered in a voice she could barley hear.

She felt him brace as if he expected to get hit. Sango was overwhelmed, flustered and at a loss of words so she gently turned around in his arms and looked him in the eye. She could always tell when people were lying when she looked in her eye.

And then the most unexpected thing happened, she kissed him, right there, by the shore of the river in the dark of night.

His eyes flew open with shock at first but he soon gained control of his body and kissed her back This wasn't what he envisioned but hey, it worked.

They snuggled into each others arms as Miroku Kissed Sango's neck over and over again repeating 'I love you I love you I love you' between each kiss. He did love her, nothing could replace that right now. He loved her and she loved him.

After a while they new couple picked up there buckets and walked hand in hand back to the hut, kissed goodnight and fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the night alone with each other. Inuyasha took Kagome to a clearing so that they could star gaze together. Inuyasha laid down in the grass first. Kagome laid down using his stomach as a pillow. Inuyasha grasped both of her hand intertwining their fingers he lay one set on Kagome's stomach and the other pressed to his.

"Inuyasha" Kagome started "What will you think will happen to us?"

Inuyasha looked over at the girl by his side. "Look at the stars Kagome" she did "our memories will be engraved in the sky forever and ever and every time I look to the stars I will remember you and all the times we had together and how much I loved you when you were with me. We will make our own consultation in our hearts so that we will never forget. Don't worry Kagome everything will be alright" She never heard him talk like that, in fact, he never heard him talk like that. But it was ok to show weakness to Kagome. She would love him. Something told him that, something inside told him that is was ok to love Kagome and that it was ok to be with her, and ok to show her his weakness.

"Promise?" she asked sadness tinting her voice.

"Promise" Inuyasha replied and leaned over to kiss her " Sealed with a kiss" he said.


	3. Day Three

Sorry i haven't posted in a long time. I was working on a fiction press fic called Peoples of Old. On top of that i'm a major softball player and so far i'm playing freshman, jr. varsity and varsity ball meaning i'm at ever game ever played and every practice there ever is. We have games eveyday except sundays and today (our tournment got rained out). so please give me a little time to get everthing together but thanks a lot for all of your support.Especially: ILOVEInuyasha07 who encouraged me to keep going.

Also i realized that i posted the wrong document for this chapter so this is the real chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any part to do with the stow other then fandom.

* * *

Inuyasha woke Kagome early so that she could see the sunrise. Although she was still tired Kagome was glad that Inuyasha had woken her up. She figured she could make up her sleep in her own era after the well was closed. But she wasn't going to think about that now. Inuyasha jumped to the top of a nearby tree and sat down Kagome sat in-between his legs and he wrapped his ands around her from behind. They settled into one another as the sun displayed beautiful colors across the sky, splashing it's paintbrush.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha" Kagome said I hit of tiredness in her voice. He kissed her ear "I thought you'd like it, you were always asleep when we were looking for the jewel shards together so I figured it best to let you rest. But now that…well I thought you'd like to see it."

Kagome's face fell into a sad frown "I hate to admit it but I wish the jewel was still broken and we were still looking for it, I guess it had to end sometime. I know I should be happy that the jewel will no longer empower demons…" But at that she stopped at that she didn't know what he would do with the jewel. Would he become a full demon and slaughter to many people? Inuyasha sensed her discomfort and pulled his arms tighter around her.

Inuyasha was on the edge of crying. "So do I Kagome. If I could re do that whole journey things would be different." "How so?" she asked. "I would have told you a long time ago that I loved you" he replied without hesitation. Kagome looked into his eyes, they were glazed over so she knew he was holding back tears.

"How long have you loved me?" she asked. It was something she wanted to know ever since he had told her of his feelings. "I really don't know Kagome" he said softly "I guess in the first few days I disliked you, or pretended to, because you looked to much like…her, and that stupid sit command was so annoying, but I guess I deserved it. But I really started to like you when you came back from your era when we were fighting Yura of the demon hair. You gave up your safety for that of your friends even though coming back here was probably the last thing you wanted to do. After that I only started to like you even more and over time it turned into love for you and I was watching your ever move to learn more." Kagome was shocked; she didn't think that Inuyasha loved her for that long.

"What about you Kagome, how long have you loved me?" " Never hated you. I was attracted to you first by appearance then by the real you. The one you keep locked inside but once in a while it showed through you act."

Inuyasha chuckled and tightened his arms around her "We both took a long time to tell one another then" he said "I thought you hated me" she replied "I could never hate you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into a kiss.

"What will you do when I leave?" she asked, "Will you go with Kikyo?" This took Inuyasha aback. Did she really think that he would go with Kikyo when he had just said that he loved her? " NO! No that would be the last thing I ever do" Inuyasha said "I won't fall in love again Kagome. You are my life, so I'll put away every memory of this week and all our travels so that I think of you all the time." He wanted to be strong for Kagome so that she wouldn't cry as much. He wanted these last days with her to be happy. "But lets not think of the end of the week. We're not there yet, we still have the rest of today and four more days" Kagome nodded "When we get back to camp I have some thing to give you that I think you'll like and the others as well"

They walked back to Keade's hut hand in hand. They seamed to be walking hand in hand a lot lately, not that anyone was complaining. Both sat down next to each other for breakfast. Sango and Miroku hag already started without them. During their meal Kagome noticed how close Sango and Miroku were sitting and how they gave each other looks every now and then. There hands would brush against each other and their smiles made Kagome even more sure that they had told one another their feelings. She was glad she was here to see this day it was something she had been waiting for for a long time.

After they had eaten and breakfast plates had been cleared Kagome walked to her huge yellow backpack and pulled out a few black books. "I have something for you guys" Kagome said "Remember the camera you took pictures with" They all nodded remembering the funny contraption with the bright lights that Kagome had brought with her from her time. "These are the pictures we took" she said passing out the books.

On the front of everyone's cover was a picture of the whole group. In the back was Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku and in the front was Keade with Mioga on her should (not that you could really see it) ship and Kerara.

Inside the album was a picture of Sango and Kerara. Kerara was in her smaller form and was laying on Sango's lap. Sango had her head rested against a tree, sleeping.

The next was of Kagome holding Shippo. They were both smiling from ear to ear.

After that came one of Inuyasha sitting in the grass looking at the odd contraption. Everyone busted out laughing at the picture. "I remember this" the kit said in-between laughter "Inuyasha pushed a button" "And then he tried to kill it" Miroku stated witch only caused more laughter erupt through the hut. Inuyasha of course didn't find this amusing and said "You would have done the same thing if some potential demon was flashing bright lights at you"

The next one was of Sango and Miroku. It was raining and the two were sharing a umbrella. Kagome had ran ahead to take the picture and when she was ready Miroku throw his arms around Sango pressing his cheek to hers. They both had a tint of blushing on there face. At this time Miroku slipped his arm around Sango's waist pulling her closer to his side.

After that came Kagome's favorite. It was of Inuyasha and herself. They were sitting under a tree both asleep. Kagome's head had fallen to Inuyasha's shoulder and his head rested against hers. Sango or Miroku must have taken the picture. Kagome chose this time to rest her head against Inuyasha shoulder much like she had in the picture and his arm snaked around her shoulder.

Shippo and Kerara playing with a ball Kagome had brought from her time. They were in a field willed with tall grass.

Shippo coloring on a piece of paper.

Inuyasha sitting in a tree

Miroku with a red handprint on the side of his face and Sango in the corner fuming with anger.

Kagome with her hair blowing in the wind.

Sango standing next to Miroku under a cherry tree.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku sitting around the fire waiting for the girls to return from the hot spring.

Mioga and Totosiea sitting on his bull.

Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. He had just won a battle and his sword was slung over his shoulder.

Sango and Miroku ridding on a transformed Kerara.

Inuyasha caring a sleeping Kagome bridal style. Kagome had snuggled into his side. Inuyasha blushed but took her to the hut and set her on the futon.

Miroku caring Sango she had a blush on her face. The only reason she let Miroku carry her was because she had hurt her ankle in the battle the day before.

Keade cooking by the fire.

Shippo with some new candy in his mouth snuggled into Kagome's side.

Miroku looking cautiously at a bag of skittles.

Inuyasha after a long line of sits.

Shippo ridding on Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku about ready to use his wind tunnel and beside him Sango about to through her weapon.

Inuyasha with the transformed Tetsuiga over his shoulder, looking back at the group. The sun setting behind him.

They spent the rest of the day looking at pictures and recalling memories of their travels. By the time they started to get hungry for lunch it was 1:00. They decided to pack a lunch and eat in the clearing west of the village. Sango and Kagome started packing while the boys went out to find some place to eat.

Sango and Kagome started the rice and ramen along with the fish Inuyasha and Kagome had caught the day before. "So Miroku finally reviled his feelings huh?" Kagome asked. "How did you know?" Sango asked. "I saw those looks you shot one another during breakfast" Kagome smirked "and the way he rested his arm around you when we were looking at pictures." Sango blushed but nodded her head "We did last night, he came to wash dishes with me and he just said 'Sang I love you'". Kagome smiled "As long as you love him" she said, "I do Kagome, I do."

The girls prepared the rest of the lunch talking about how their men told them they got together.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked through the trees to find a nice clearing of some sort to eat in. Shippo ran ahead playing. "So monk you finally told her?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yes I did Inuyasha" Miroku stated. "Thought so," Inuyasha smirked again feeling like a little teasing was in order "You sure do smell like her"

The walked a ways in silence before Inuyasha broke it. "Miroku, I want to give something special to Kagome before she leaves but I have no idea what. I mean I have one thing but I need something else." Miroku smiled and whispered into Inuyasha ear. "Thanks Miroku that's great." Before long they spotted a clearing and headed back to get the girls.

They sat under a tree eating their lunch. Shippo was chasing Kerara around the field while Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat on the blanket watching.

"You know I'm really going to miss this." Kagome said her eyes filling with tears. "Kagome we will to, it won't be the same without you" Sango said a small tear escaping her eye. "Lets not think about the end of this week, lets spend it with Kagome and enjoy our time" Miroku pointed out. They all agreed.

They spent the rest of the day in the clearing talking and playing with Shippo until nightfall. After witch they walked back to the hut for dinner and a good nights sleep.


	4. Day Four

Sorry it's such a short chapter. I know I haven't been writing much but I've been so busy. Ridding two or three horses a day and lining and carting one more. Plus pitching everyday. I have a horse show on the 17th of this month so doing a lot of getting ready for that. So here is my short chapter. Maybe if I have time later I'll come back and add more to it.

* * *

They all ate breakfast together in Keade's hut. Kagome had mentioned swimming together and the gang was all ready to try it. She had explained the togetherness part because of the swimming suites they would be wearing. 

So after breakfast Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out some strange looking clothes. She passed out the "suites" and explained to the boys how to put them on and then ordered them outside so she and Sango could change. Kagome's was all black with a pink Japanese symbol for love on the side with flower petals draped over it. Sango's was blue with Hawaiian flowers draped from her right shoulder to her left side.

They walked out later to see the boys already dressed. Miroku's was black with flames around the bottom and Inuyasha was red with a huge Hawaiian flower on the side. Shippo's was like Inuyasha's except it was blue.

They all headed to the river ignoring the looks the villagers shot them. Kagome set down the lunch Keade had made for them and all of their towels on the side of the river behind a rock so that they would not get wet.

Kagome dived into the water to be closely followed by Inuyasha who grabbed her waist and let her lay on his chest, intertwining their fingers he lay his hand on her flat stomach. Shippo jumped in and swam over to the two, He rested between them using Kagome's shoulder as a pillow and the rest of his body on Inuyasha they looked a lot like a family would.

Sango wadded into the water up till just about her knees when Miroku ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into the water with him. They came up laughing. Sango laid on Miroku's body fully with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her cheek and enjoyed the moment.

Inuyasha looked over at the two and smiled nudging Kagome and motioning that way so that she could see. She turned and smiled at him.

After floating around like that for a while Shippo got bored. He slid of Kagome and splashed her, Kagome jumped off Inuyasha in surprise looking down at the lit she laughed and splashed back saying "Why you little" once she missed and nailed Inuyasha who was enjoying their play from behind Shippo. He splashed back hitting both Shippo and Kagome. They started splashing one another in a fit of giggles. Inuyasha thought about how great of mother Kagome would be someday. He wished that she could be the mother of his children but banished that thought quickly knowing she would never be able to do that.

They spent the day swimming, talking and playing. Before long Kagome had fallen asleep on the bank it was then when the group decided they should go back to Keade's hut. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her back.

This gave him time to think now that everyone was asleep. He had been avoiding it all day but he knew that if he didn't think about this now it would haunt him tomorrow. 'I wish Kagome would never have to leave. I want to take her as my mate so that she could be my wife and have my children. Wait! Did Kagome want to have pups? Would she mate with someone from her time?' This thought shocked him. 'Kagome will never have the opportunity for a family if she stays with me. It's her decision I can't interfere. I won't be there to be a father to her child, I wont be there to protect her when she needs it. I guess I'll just have to live in her dreams and let her live in mine. Ya, that sounds good. I don't want to know if she ever mates with someone else, because to me she will always be mine. She can live in my dreams so that I will never be alone. I wont go to hell with Kikyo I'll stay and live for Kagome.' That was his decision. Somehow he knew that even if he and Kagome hadn't admitted their feelings it would still be his choice.

He laid Kagome down on a futon, wrapping his coat around her. Inuyasha laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his chest, unconsciously recognizing it was Inuyasha she wiggled her head under his chin, placing her arms on his chest. Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled her head. "Kagome," he spoke softly "I promise that I will always love you." It was a Promise that he would be sure to keep.


	5. Day Five

Day 5

Inuyasha woke felling calmed, like he was at rest. Kagome was still laying with him. He always felt more at peace when she was there. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not, would he still be able to smell the demons when they came. He was surprised few demons came he had expected to have to fight demons who wanted the jewel. I guess it was a lucky break, that way he could spend more time with Kagome, and she wouldn't be getting hurt all of the time.

She snuggled in to Inuyasha's chest farther as if to run from the beams of light coming from the door. He smiled, "Kagome," he spoke softly trying to wake her. She was asleep and it didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon. He untangled himself from her careful. Miroku looked at him and nodded knowing what the hanyou was about to do. It was part his idea after all.

Inuyasha took off running in the direction of his brothers castle. He wasn't sure how this would go but he had a feeling Sesshomaru would let him take what he wanted.

Kagome finally gave into the morning light and rose from bed. She faintly remember Inuyasha leaving early but ignored it, she knew he would be back later. Sango already had breakfast started "Good morning Sango" she yawned "morning Kagome, breakfast almost ready".

Miroku came in, he looked as though he had been at the river washing up. "Good Morning Ladies" he said as he made his way over to Sango, he kissed her cheek and sat next to her his arm wrapped around her waist. Sango blushed some but kept working on breakfast. She didn't have to worry about her backside since Miroku and her had grown closer. Kagome was happy for the two; she had hoped to see them get together before she had to leave. It was confronting to her that they had finally found one another, just like her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tore through the trees to get back home, his package in his coat.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, why have you chosen that human girl as your mate?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Why do you even care?" Inuyasha didn't have time for this, he had to get back to the hut for breakfast. "You know what I came for, it is rightfully mine, you have no interest in it."

"It's in the back room Inuyasha with the rest of the stuff. Are you going to…?"

"Kagome has to go back to her time forever in two days. I would, but I can't."

Sesshomaru led him to the back room were Inuyasha picked through the stuff to find his prize.

He turned to Sesshomaru and took off murmuring a "Thanks" on the way out.

**end flashback**

It wasn't long before he saw the hut through the trees. And by the smell of things he was just in time for breakfast. Witch was good because he was starving. He entered the hut smelling Raman, his favorite. Kagome scooped up a bowl for him, he sat by her side took the bowl and kissed her, "Morning Koi" he whispered. "Morning" he said allowing the others to hear.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Out for a run." He said, she could tell he was trying to cover something up, it wasn't Kikyo, his face didn't look that guilty and Kagome knew that he loved her and not Kikyo so what reason would he have to see her.

Keade entered the hut carrying a basket full of herbs "Good morning" she greeted "Morning Keade"

Sango scooped up a bowl and offered it to Keade, she took it with thanks and sat by the fire. "Kagome, the villagers are throwing a festival in your honor tonight. I have explained to them that you will be leaving us, by now they know about your time travel. You are an idol for them Kagome."

"I'll be there." Kagome smiled. Though she hadn't spent much time talking to villagers she did feel grateful to them. Few she knew by name but they had all helped her in some small way through her travels.

Inuyasha finished and set his bowl by the fire. He pulled Kagome up saying "We'll be back later." The group smiled. It was good that they had some time alone. It was hard to say goodbye to one you love.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome through the forest a ways before saying. "Let me carry you it might take a while to get there" Kagome nodded, she had no complaints when Inuyasha carried her. He jumped through the trees going as fast as he could. It wasn't long before Kagome could see a house through the trees. "Inuyasha" Kagome asked, "Who lives there?" "You'll see soon Koi"

Inuyasha stooped just before the house doors and set Kagome down keeping one hand around her waist. The house really was beautiful, it didn't appear that it had been lived in for very long. There was a waterfall and a small river to the right of the house. On the other side was a beautiful garden with benches, although the garden looked at though no one had cared for it in a long time.

"This was were I grew up." Inuyasha said. "My father built this house for my mother when they were mated." Kagome smiled and leaned against Inuyasha he wrapped his other arm around her waits taking in the sights remembering things as his eyes searched the place. "You wanna see the inside?" She nodded and Inuyasha led them to the porch and placed his hand on the door. A blue magic engulfed his hand and the door swung open. "Inuyasha." A mysterious voice said from within. "Who is the girl you bring to this house?"

"She is my Koi." Inuyasha replied. "Yet you treat her like your mate?" Why the hell did magical voices have to be so curious? "I would ask her to be my mate but she must go home forever soon" Inuyasha replied without hesitation and as he did so he pulled Kagome closer to his side. She smiled, it confronted her to know that she had found someone to love her until the end of time. She only wished that she really could be by his side forever.

"You speak of her home in the future."

"I do.'

The blue magic faded and Inuyasha pulled Kagome into the house. "Did you mean that?" Kagome asked. He spun around and said, "Do you think that I didn't. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it". He inched his face closer to hers. "In my mind Kagome, you are my mate. Even if we never…" He trailed off and let him self get lost in her eyes. She smiled and closed the gap between them. The kiss was just as she would have imagined. It was almost like a marriage proposal to her. She knew that she would always be his and right now… that was all that mattered.

He loved the feeling of her lips upon his. There was nothing in the world that would make him happier then to hold her forever, for her to be his mate and carry his children. But it couldn't be, the rift in time was to great a thing for them to break. There was nothing morally wrong with her staying here, it was the fact that to many things cold go wrong with the rift. The only reason fate let Kagome time travel was because of the jewel. There were other reasons, but the jewel was the tie in factor.

Inuyasha led her through the house showing her all of the rooms.

"My mother left me this house to give to my mate."

Kagome just smiled and snuggled into his side. The house really was beautiful, someone had put a lot of time and effort into building it especially in these times.

"I almost gave it to Kikyo" he went on "But I'm glad I didn't"

Inuyasha spun her around and held her close, resting his chin on her head. "I'm giving it to you" he whispered. Kagome nodded, smiling till tears rolled out of her eyes. There was only two days until she would be gone for good. Two days until the man she loved would be gone.

* * *

So sorry guys I thought I uploaded two more chapters but I was looking through my stats and it said I only had four chapters. I was so confused so I'm sorry and I will work on the last chapter. Love you all hope I haven't lost a bunch of you. 


	6. Last Day

A?N: I am looking for a beta reader. I know that this story has alot of grammar erros but I am so busy I don't have time to edit. If someone would like for copy pase this story and edit it I would be debted to you forever and if you would do the same to my one shots and stuff that would be a blessing.

Thank you to all of you who have stayed on with this story I am still getting some reviews, not as many as I had hoped but I thank the readeds. I have another story that will becomming out as soon as I finish it. Witch should be sometime before the end of school depending on everything. I am going to finish it before I publish it because it releaves some stress with trying to update when needed. and I can change stuff around without confusing anyone.

* * *

This was Kagome's last day here. This was the last time she would ever see the sunset in Inuyasha's arms.

She sat in a tree, Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist and she leaning on his chest. This was her last beautiful sunset. The past always had beautiful sunsets, there was no smog or buildings to restrict it from showing all over the mountain side instead of the little peeks u get in-between buildings every once in a while. Kagome was content to sit there and look.

Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to the sunset at all. He was to busy studying Kagome, just to make sure he would never forget her face. Sure he had the pictures she had given everyone but that was not like this. Here her eyes softened a little and a wet glistened she looked like she was about to cry again. Her hair was all draped over one shoulder to keep out of Inuyasha's way but in truth he would love to be buried in it. The sun gave her skin a glow making her look like the angel she was. His little angel.

"Inuyasha" she said turning to him, her tears about to fall. "Can you take me to our friends, I want to spend some time with them to." He nodded and jumped from the tree, just as he was about to speed through the forest she stopped him. "I want to walk through the forest, I never really get to see anything like this in my time."

They walked through the forest hand in hand. Every now and then Inuyasha would rub the back of her hand with his thumb reassuring her that he was there for her, it was an unspoken promise.

Sango had just put breakfast on when the two walked in. Miroku was rolling up his futon and Shippo had run off to play with Kirara promising to back when he smelled food. Kagome helped Sango prepare breakfast saying, "It's my last time". Inuyasha sat in the coroner and watcher his angel work. It wasn't long before everyone was seated around the fire, food in their hands. Kagome barely touched her food, she was to busy watching everyone else.

Inuyasha was starting to get worried about her. She had just sat there during breakfast watching everyone. He hoped that she would find something to keep her busy these next few months when they weren't here. She always talked about a life were she wouldn't have to do anything, but he knew that if she did that it would give her to much time to think about all of this, depression was not a good thing for a girl like her. He also knew that she couldn't talk about her time travel adventures with anyone except her close family.

They spent the day doing small things; Kagome was just content to be in their company. Kagome wanted her last days here to be good. This was how she would remember these people. She knew that they wouldn't live to her time. She knew that she would never see them again. But it was like her mother told her when her father died "You can keep a person alive by remembering them" Kagome hadn't fully grasped the concept until later when she grew up a bit but she was planning on using the same principle now.

It wouldn't be the same, but then, she knew that. There would be no more running back and forth between this era and her own. No matter how much she complained about her busy life she knew she would miss it. So much had changed over the past years. Kagome knew that she would always be alert for demons even in her own time period as she so often caught herself doing. She knew that she would believe the tales people thought were legions made up for fun or to teach a lesson.

It was ok thought, she guessed. She got to experience things no one would ever imagine in her era. She found wonderful friends, an adoptive son and a hanyou that she loved. That was the hardest part of it all, the people here that she would be leaving behind and the hanyou who held her heart so tightly she doubted she could ever untangle it, nor did she want to try.

The group didn't do much of anything, everyone felt that they should be busy but none wanted to. They took a walk in the forest to be away from the village, Sango packed a small lunch having the idea that no one would want much to eat. They talked of times before this. Happy times when they were all together. Kagome told of things in her era that completely baffled them. She almost promised to bring them back something like it when she realized there would be no coming back.

The sun was low in the sky and still no one moved. No one spoke. Inuyasha sat with his arm around Kagome holding her. She looked at him and then the sun and nodded. Earlier that day he had promised to take her someplace special before she had to leave him. She stood and the rest of the group with her.

Silence.

They had no idea of what to say to one another. What do you say to the woman they had all come to love like a sister or mother? It seamed there was so much to say and so little time.

Kagome smiled letting a single tear escape, she knew there would be more to come.

"I'll miss you guys so much." She started before choking on her own words.

Inuyasha stepped back and let her have time with her second family, they would have their own good-byes later. She clung to each of them in a group hug, her in the middle holding Shippo with one arm and hugging the others with her other.

"It wont be the same without you Kagome." Shippo wailed into her shoulder, "Who will raise me now?"

"You will just have to be good for these guys, watch over them to. Don't let Miroku's hands wander on any woman but Sango." She smiled again as both faces mentioned reddened.

"I promise Kagome."

Sango took Shippo off Kagome's shoulder and stepped back letting her say her good-byes to Miroku. She knew each of them had gotten a gift for the mysterious girl from the future.

"Kagome, Know that I always thought of you as a sister."

"And you a brother, Miroku."

"I made this for you, I know people in your time hardly believe in these but I want you to take them. Now that you're…one you're own you should have some protection."

He handed her a stack of carefully made scrolls, each with a spell or ward on them.

"I will by sure to hand these around the shrine. Thank you Miroku, I will miss you."

"And I you."

Miroku stepped back and let Sango take his place.

"Kagome, who will help me with all the things you help me with now?" she started half joking, half not.

"I'm sure you will find another girl to help Sango…Will you do me a big favor?"

"Of course, anything for you Kagome."

"Watch over Inuyasha please. I know it can be a chore but I worry that he will get himself into trouble and we won't be there. I think he will stay close to the village but I'm not sure. If he was to ever leave would you remind him I say not to get into trouble."

"I would do that even if you had not asked Kagome. Don't worry, Miroku and I will watch him."

"Thank you Sango, you mean so much to me."

"And you to me Kagome. Don't forget about us when you leave, we will be thinking about you."

"I could never forget Sango. You have taught me so much." Her voice was starting to crack and more tears started to run down her face as she hugged her dear dear friend for the last time.

Shippo ran to her and jumped with such a force it almost knocked her down.

"You've grown so much Shippo, you'll be so big soon. Make sure you get Inuyasha to teach you to hunt soon, I have a feeling you will be a great hunter Shippo."

Kagome knew that this was to one person she had to try hard not to cry in front of. She knew he had seen cry a little and it scared him. Kagome only cried when Inuyasha did something wrong, and even then he wasn't worried because he knew they would make up. There were a few small time when he would worry, but only if it was a big fight that sent Kagome back home for more then a few days. Or the time stupid Inuyasha pushed her down the well.

Kagome squeezed Shippo a little tighter before letting him go to stand by Sango. They would take care of him, she knew that he would grow to be a good demon in company of those who loved him. He wouldn't be like the other demon and that was a good thing, maybe he would mate one day, maybe she would have adoptive grandchildren in a few years. But she wouldn't know would she, she would never know what happened to these people, these people that she had come to love and trust would be gone from her forever.

She looked and Inuyasha who was waiting patiently for her to finish her good-bye's with their friends. He nodded indicating he wanted to walk with her to the well. Kagome turned back to her second family and gave each one last hug before letting Inuyasha take her by the shoulders and turn her away.

"Are you ready Kagome?" he asked gently as possible in a whispered voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

He smiled a little "That's my girl ready for anything."

He took her hand in his and led her gently from the group of loved ones gathered. A few villagers had arrived now, they were bowing and waving good-bye's to the priestess they had come to love like they had Kikyo. The girl had protected their village and tamed Inuyasha the horribly demon. In truth no one was without pain at hearing Kagome was leaving this time to go back to her homelands. She gave a little wave to the ones gathered at the road leading out of the village and nodded at their shouts of encouragement and praise.

She stopped at the top of the hill and gave one last wave to her second life. This was the end of it.

Soon Inuyasha could hear nothing but the birds chirping, the wind blowing and the love of his life sniffling back tears. He squeezed her hand a little tighter telling her through actions instead of words that it would be ok. She squeezed back telling him that she believed him. They had a telepathic language by now, they knew what the other was thinking, but I guess that's what you got when you spend two years loving someone in silence and when it finally leaked out you had days to relish in it.

The walk to the well seamed to take forever. But as soon as they got their, it felt as thought it couldn't have taken long enough. The stood facing each other by the lip of the well looking straight into each others eyes. Each was contemplating what should happen next. Neither was good at saying good-bye's and neither had much practice.

How had all the years of traveling and hard work, love and every other emotion they had ever felt boil down to this. The final good-bye.

"I love you Inuyasha, I'll never forget you."

With those words and her pleading eyes he instantly pulled her to him.

"I love you too Kagome, and you know I wont forget you."

"Still feels good to hear it."

Inuyasha pulled away and knelt down. He pulled a small box from his jacket and placed it in his palm in front of her.

"Kagome, I want you to be happy and that means if you want to have a family you should do it." There he had said the hardest words that would ever come out of his mouth. He had just given his Kagome permission to find another man to marry and love.

"I know that you don't think you want another person right now but you might. Our love may not stay forever as it is now. It might not always burn this fiercely. No I will not marry Kagome I will not love another. I have lost two now but you are the one that my demon instincts want. They never wanted Kikyo at all, just you."

Kagome didn't move at all during his speech. How could he think that she might not love him as she does now. Doesn't he understand that she will never love another like she loves him and has loved him for the past years that they had traveled together.

"My demon side calls for you to be my mate. A dog demon will only love one. He may marry as many as he likes but he will only love one. My instincts tell me that is you. So this is my gift to you."

Inuyasha reached down and lifted the lid of the box in his palm. She gasped. It was a ring, a wedding ring.

"This was my mothers. She told me to give it to the one girl I truly loved. That I would know who it was. And now I do know who it is. It's you." He slipped the ring on her middle finger. "Wear this token next to your husbands so that you will remember there are two people who love you so much they would do anything for you."

He rose and kissed her forehead.

"I won't marry Inuyasha" she slipped the ring off her middle finger and onto her ring finger. "I can't forget my love to you, I couldn't before and I wont now." Her voice was determined. He didn't want to last remember her as the two of them fighting so he sighed giving in. Time would change her mind and she would see that it's hard to be alone.

She looked at the well and back at him. There was so much and so little to be said that no amount of time would be appropriate.

"I suppose I should leave before I make this to hard on myself."

"I understand."

There words were simple, they didn't need huge shows of love and passion for they had already done that in the past week, now was tenderness and care. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and walked step by step to the well a few feet away.

She couldn't contain it any longer, a tear slipped from Kagome's eyes and fell to their entwined arms. Good-bye was so final so true.

She spin around in his arms and looked deep into his eyes. If she forgot everything else about the way he looked, she wanted to remember his eyes. For she knew she would never see anything like them ever again. And if there was one thing she never wanted to forget about his character. It would be the way he loved her. They way he gave everything for her, including his life and his heart.

She sat on the lip of the well and swung her legs to the other side. His hands still rested on her sides, she leaded into him taking the sent only he seamed to carry. She felt him burry his face in her hair, snuggling it into the curve of her neck as he had done so many times before.

"Good-bye Inuyasha" It was all her trembling voice could muster.

"Good-bye Kagome."

She let herself slide from the edge into the empty darkness below, but a hand caught her and pulled her back. And she felt his lips on hers in fiery passion.

"Just incase you keep your vow to never marry."

And she slid away into darkness.

* * *

For those of you who can't understand the 6 days thing. I now i forgot myself but this is how it goes. Day one is really Day one and two because they promis a week from that day will be when she leaves and it started on that day. I hope you get that all cleared up. One more chapter to go. Please make sure to read it and not stop here because it is important to the storyline.


	7. Epilogue

A lot happened in the years since Inuyasha and Kagome saw each other last. Thou the moment in the well wasn't forgotten by either of the to.

Kikyo did come for Inuyasha but as promised he told her no. His mind and heart completely morning the loss of Kagome, his true love. Kikyo realized his intentions to stay right were he was and after a while she gave up. He missed her so badly he wanted to cry but of course he didn't.

His days since Kagome's departure consisted of slaying demons and protecting the village. Now that Naraku was gone there was no press to go anywhere so the group settled in the village. He would sit in the Goshinboku tree. He felt closer to her there, almost as if he could feel her presence like he used to when she came by. He was always alert of the well and checked it often, hoping that there was some mistake and fate would let the girl he loved so dearly come back to her.

It was a routine to him by now to check the well everyday, once before breakfast and once after dinner. Sometimes he would lean against it and let memories come back to him. He would remember her smile and her laugh. The way they'd kissed him that first time, how he felt when he held her close in his arms. Sometimes he would let the tears fall.

Shippo was growing and Inuyasha taught him to hunt and fend for himself. He was growing somewhat, it wouldn't be to many years before he would look Inuyasha in the eye. The kit never forgot Kagome and referred to her often. Not at first, the pain in Inuyasha's eyes were to much for him to take when he'd spoke her name a few weeks after she left. Inuyasha dealt better now thought, sometimes you could see the hanyou whisper just so he could hear and feel her name roll off his mouth.

Sango and Miroku were married and had children now. They were very much in love, thou it took a lot for Sango to keep Miroku in line when he was acting immature. They too never forgot the blue-eyed girl that had come so quickly into their lives as well as their hearts. It seamed that even thou she was gone from their sight her presence was still lingering.

Kagome's life wasn't the same. She couldn't travel from time to time anymore and she couldn't be with Inuyasha and her second family. How many times had she stopped to think about them. Nearly everyday she would think of them in some small way and wonder how they were doing.

It was just last week when she saw candy in the store and the first thing that popped into her head was 'Shippo would like that, maybe I should get him some.' It was only a second before she would remember that she wouldn't be able to give it to him.

In times like those when she felt like only Inuyasha embrace would comfort her she would run to the Goshinboku tress and hug it's base. That was were she felt the closet to her lover. Sometimes she swore she saw his red haori in the branches above her.

She to checked the well everyday making a point to jump in it everyday before she went about her day. She couldn't push the thought that maybe they really were meant to be together from her mind. What if there was a way to get back without breaking the shift in time. Maybe she could see him again and tell him to hold her like he used to. Maybe he could melt this all away, along with her heart like he used to.

She eventually did have to give up jumping in the well everyday and sitting near Goshinboku all the time. Once she graduated High School she went to a collage about a three hour drive from the shrine. But every weekend she would drive back crazy with the thought that the rift would have opened and she didn't get to go because she was in school.

The ring Inuyasha gave her helped a lot. She would look at it all the time, just to remind her self that it wasn't a dream that she really did live in the past for a while. That there lives were going on right now. She did keep the ring on her wedding finger, and even though boys would asks her out she would politely refuse. The passion in her heart never stopped burning or lessened in any small way of her love for Inuyasha.

She stood her now crying, thinking of all the times she had with him, with them. She would see happy couples and couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have someone to hold her. And then she would think of Inuyasha and how he held her, in such a way in witch she felt protected from the world.

She would walk though the baby section in the stores every once in a while and she couldn't help but think what her and Inuyasha's children would have looked like. Would they take after their father or mother? She always imagined they would have his Golden eyes and silver hair. They would be a family and build a house in the woods outside of the village. For some reason she always saw herself being in the past rather then her own time.

She looked up at the tree that held so many memories. In a flash she was standing on it's protruding roots, her arms wrapped around the large trunk and her cheek pressed against it's cool surface letting it create patterns in the side of her face.

Inuyasha ran to the Goshinboku tree, he felt a calling there like someone willed him to be near it. It scared and surprised him all in the same but he felt as though he could take a step out of the way for fear to miss anything. He came to a stop on the edge of the clearing near the tree.

Nothing seamed out of place so Inuyasha jumped into the his branch resting his back against the trunk. Then ever so slightly he felt it, he felt her.

She gasped and pulled away from the tree but without losing it's touch. She could fell his aura, it could only be him no other youki she ever knew had the same feeling as his aura did.

It hit them both. Fate was saying sorry, it was giving them a connection that they would never lose as long as this tree was here. She smiled and climbed into the branch she knew he was sitting in. That made his aura even stronger. She swore she felt his arms wrap around her and couldn't help but lean back imagining his chest was there. Tears fell from her face, so close but so far this is what she gets for loving a man 500 years in the past.

He felt her climb the tree and tried to reach for her hand to help her to his branch, for he knew that was were she was going. His hands grasped air and nothing more but he did feel Kagome as thou she was sitting in his lap. On instinct he put his hands out feeling for her but eventually came to rest in a circle the size of her waist. And every so slightly he felt pressure on his chest as thou she was leaning into him. Gods he loved this girl, so much that he could feel her though 500 years stood in there way.

And he would keep on loving her, and she him for forever.

_Yes this story has come to an end. I found it very hard to come about this chapter because I was torn on how to end the whole thing, in the end I chose this version because I read to many stories were they are happily ever after and never have trouble that isn't resolved in the next sentence. I hope that you guys like this ending. Please review and let me know what you all thought. _

_I love your reviews in fact I get them on e-mail when you submit one and I have a folder picked out for them and save them all. Your reviews are so much appreciated so thank you guys for reading and I hoped you liked it. Please ask me if there is anything I need to explain better or something. Also I am still looking for a beta if you are **good **at writing and editing please contact me or just leave a review and I'll get back to you. _

_Also I do have a new story in the beginnings stage in witch I was so excited about I had to tear myself away to write this please put me on author review so that when I get it done you guys get the message._

_Till the next one_


End file.
